The present disclosure relates to communication and, more particularly, to enabling a subscriber to share data, points, and benefits with designated members.
Lately, various mobile devices have been commonly and frequently used in a daily life for searching information, reading news, watching movies, and listening music by downloading related data from associated servers through telecommunications networks in real time. Accordingly, each individual consumes a huge amount of data in a daily life.
Typically, a communication service provider monitors an amount of data packets consumed by each individual and charges the individual based on a data service plan that the individual has and the consumed data amount. Each data service plan commonly includes a predetermined amount of data allowance (e.g., data allotment) that enables an individual to use data without charging. When an individual uses more than the data allowance amount, the communication service provider charges the individual in proportional to an overflowing amount. However, one might use less than associated data allowance while the others use more than associated data allowance. Such a remaining amount is commonly expired after a predetermined time period (e.g., one month).